


The 24th Track

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Albino Dave Strider, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Physical Abuse, References to Daft Punk, Song: Get Lucky (Daft Punk), song: Daft Punk - Giorgio by Moroder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The date is December 3rd, 2013. Daft Punk is in Houston. A young man stands in his room praying that tonight's the night he gets lucky.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 6





	The 24th Track

A loud bang resonated throughout the house. The angry, repeated slamming of the same kitchen cabinet echoed through his head as he groggily opened his eyes and lifted his still limp and tired body from the mattress.   
Thoughts bounced around inside his head, all the commotion emanating from a room away only made his growing headache worse, cold sweat pooled from his forehead, his hands did not dare shake, and his face did not dare morph from it’s unusually stoic position.  
His body jolted upright from the mattress beneath it, ready for the worst, he sprang into the closet across his room in a singular quiet motion.   
He grabbed his prized and Legendary Piece of Shit Katana and prepared for the worst. The slamming ceased and was replaced with deafening silence.   
He memorized every creak of the floorboards and knew when he heard the subtle creee near his door frame that he would be coming for him.   
He slowed his breathing, steeled his nerves, and slowed his pounding heart to clear the thoughts of dread from his head and take his mind anywhere but here. But he dared not close his eyes now . How he longed to close his eyes. To just go back to bed. To sleep.   
Orange angry eyes trained themselves on the sill of an open window. The voice somehow lowered itself into a hiss an octave previously thought unachievable with human vocal cords.   
Fear ran up the entrapped boys spine.   
Thoughts flooded through his head.   
'what if he turns around? What if he can hear my heart beating? A trap? Could it be a trick?'  
A sharp *shhhk* sound echos around the room.   
Bro's sword.  
'im so stupid, I'm so boned, I'm boned and stupid. Stupidly boned!'  
Through the slits in the closet door Dave sees his brother crouching Below the window sill, his bros torso twists through the frame and before he can even blink his brother flashes out of sight.  
Dave just stands there, his mouth agape, his eyes wide behind his glasses. Mumbling to himself with a silence near impossible to hear   
“Did that actually work?”   
Dave quickly grabs the bag he's been sitting on and slings it over his shoulder. With no other way out as the rest of the house is covered in cameras he flash stepped out of the same window his Bro hurtled himself out of moments ago

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If your reading this it means you made it to the end! Congratulations on reading through my dribbles. I have school and work to muddle through so updates on this are gonna be hella infrequent. If at all. Do think about adding this fic to your bookmarks just in case. Or not, im not your guardian. Thanks for reading!<3


End file.
